A Letter for Him
by zielddhy
Summary: “…then why didn’t you?” I heard myself saying. Grandfather Shikamaru once again gave me a gentle smile and said, “Because I love your grandpa so.”


**Author Letters:** Hello everybody, welcome to my second attempt of Shikamaru x Neji. This one is actually a sequel for a sequel of 'For The Sake of Us.' For those who haven't read it, I suggest to read it first because although this story can be read independently, there are some things that still has a connection with the aforementioned fic. I know it's unusual to upload a sequel for a sequel that has not been uploaded yet, but I finish this one first and couldn't wait to share with you guys. ^^

The idea of this story occurred to me as I listened to a wonderful song from **Collin Raye: Love, Me. **Now, without further ado, please enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to its respective owners.

**A letter from him**

**By: zielddhy**

"Shikaku?" my grandfather, Nara Shikamaru called me. I eyed him questioningly, silently asking what was going on. He beckoned me to come closer and I did just that. My grandfather pat a spot next to him, inviting me to sat down and talked. Although people in general tend to perceived him as a silent type, but I knew better. My grandfather was the greatest ninja ever, or at least I think he was; he was the reason why Konoha was as powerful as she was right now. In his time, grandfather had dealt with foreign countries and alliances, maintain all the necessity defenses, trained prodigies until they all swore their loyalties to Leaf Village. Now, at the age of seventy-four, he had retired, preferring to spend the rest of his life in peace, although there are still some who were asking for his advices now and then.

As I sat down beside him, I noticed there was something different. Something…melancholy around him lingered as he stared the sky above. Knowing his fondness of watching clouds, I followed his gaze and tried to understand what was so interesting with watching a bunch of fluffy white things moving around.

"Do you know what day is this?" his voice startled my own unsuccessful attempt of cloud-watching.

"…Thursday?" I answered after pausing.

He smiled and chuckled a little. "Well, I suppose you're right. But for me, this day is the most special day throughout the year," he replied.

The truth was, I didn't have any clue what day it was. Grandfather seemed to understand that, for he quickly changed the topic.

"Do you have any plans for today?"

I shook my head and grandfather gave me one of his calculating look.

"Well, do you want to go with an old man and make him happy?"

"Where will we go?"

"The grave."

Ah, of course. I knew just what grave he was talking about. You see, my father, Nara Shuusuke, didn't have what you would call as 'normal' parents. He didn't have any mother, so that left me with no grandmother. Instead of a grandmother, I have another grandfather, or grandpa, as I always called him. His name was Hyuuga Neji, one of a branch member of the notorious Hyuuga clan. Something about Byakugan and Hyuuga clan made Grandpa Neji able to conceive and get pregnant. That was how he and Grandfather Shikamaru had my father. Unfortunately, I had very little memories about Grandpa Neji, for he had passed away when I was barely three years old. Up until now, my memories are those from what my father and Grandfather Shikamaru told me about him. Although I knew so little of Grandpa Neji, I still visit his grave with my family.

"Of course I will go with you, grandfather."

"Good. Now, will you be a dear? Run upstairs and got my coat?"

I nodded and quickly made my way upstairs.

"Don't forget to bring your own coat, Shikaku. It's getting a little bit chilly out here," his voice rang out in the house and I quickened my steps, not wanting to keep him waiting any longer.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I handed him his coat. As he put it on, it seemed that he notice something was amiss. He searched in his pockets for something and then cursed.

"Grandfather? What is it? What's wrong?"

He sighed before looking at me. "Shikaku, do you know my grey coat? The one with our clan's symbol on the back?"

I nodded and he continued, "In the left pocket, there was an envelope, with a letter inside it."

Understanding that he wanted me to get it, I turned around and made my way upstairs once more. I couldn't help but wondered what was so important inside the letter that grandfather needed it with him so badly.

I opened his wardrobe and my gaze quickly fell onto the grey coat. I peered inside the left pocket and immediately found the envelope he wanted.

As I handed it to him, I couldn't help but notice his relieve sigh. He put it inside his pocket without even opening the envelope.

"…aren't you going to read that?"

Grandfather gave me a gentle smile and his gaze softened. His hand unconsciously moved so that it now rested on the pocket.

"I don't need to read it. I already know, I already _remember_ what's in it."

I frowned, "How? What is it about?" I flushed as soon as I said those words. I didn't mean to pry into his private matters. "I mean, if you want to tell me, that is."

Instead of saying anything, he ruffled my hair and chuckled, "Come along, Shikaku."

I quickly fell into steps besides him, slightly uncomfortable with his silence before.

After a few minutes of silence, he handed me the envelope. "Read it, I don't mind."

Giving him a wondering glance, I opened it and read the letter inside.

_If you get there before I do_

_Don't give up on me_

_I'll meet you when my chores are through_

_I don't know how long I'll be here_

_But I'm not gonna let you down_

_Darling, wait and see_

_And between now and then_

'_till I see you again_

_I'll be loving you_

_Love, me_

If there was ever a time that I was more confused than when trying to understand what was so enjoyable when watching a bunch of white fluffy clouds, the time was now. I didn't understand, I didn't have a clue what the letter was about. I stared at my grandfather, hoping he would take a pity on me and start to explain.

Grandfather gave me another one of his calculating look and said, "It was from your grandpa. He gave that to me before he went to a long mission that took nearly a year. A mission, that I know for sure, was handed to him in order to keep the two of us away from each other. Before he left, however, we agreed to meet later and say our goodbyes. But nailed to the tree when we were supposed to meet instead, I found that letter."

I read that letter once again and suddenly it made sense.

"So you two didn't meet and say goodbye to each other?"

"Nope."

"Why did anybody wanted to keep the two of you apart?" I couldn't help but wondered at that.

He stayed silent for a few moments before answering, "Boy, you may not understand. But a long, long time ago, his uncle didn't like me none. I was ready to take your grandpa away, even leaving the village behind, and of course his uncle didn't want that to happen. He even threatened me with clan politics if I didn't leave his nephew, knowing I was the clan heir and therefore, an obligation to my clan was more important than anything else. He was so…disapproved with our relationship until even your grandpa started to believe that we should be apart."

"…then why didn't you?" I heard myself saying.

Grandfather Shikamaru once again gave me a gentle smile and said, "Because I love your grandpa so."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Shikaku, you have a beautiful name, do you know that?" grandfather said as we walked through the Nara clan's forest.

Although still a bit dumbfounded by his willingness to share past experiences, past _private_ experiences, I managed to answer, "I was named after my great-grandfather, right?"

"Yes, you were. You great-grandfather was a great man. And a wonderful father at that. He never said anything about your grandpa and me, but he always supported us no matter what," Grandfather Shikamaru said.

"Grandfather, can I ask something?" He nodded absent-mindedly and I continued, "Did you and Grandpa Neji…fight a lot?"

"I mean, you said that my great-grandfather always supported the two of you no matter what, so maybe it means that perhaps you two have faced a lot of hardships from other people," I hastily added.

Grandfather chuckled, "It's not that hard, you know. His uncle always remained bitter until few years afterwards, but the hardest crisis that we ever faced was the one we put upon ourselves."

"What do you mean?"

"There was a time when your grandpa and me, we were so stupid. We were so young; we made a grave mistake that nearly costs us our relationship. You see, I lost him for two years. He suddenly gone missing and it turned out that he was so disappointed to me. I admit that I was such a fool, but in the end, after two years I found him. And once again, I was his as he was mine. From that day, I swore, I wouldn't let him go, no matter what. That day was this day, fifty-three years ago. That's why this day was so special."

He didn't say anything for a few moments before adding, "Perhaps…in order to keep that promise, I really didn't care anymore about anything. Your grandpa gave me that letter before leaving for that long mission." Grandfather chuckled before adding, "He knew his uncle didn't want us to be together. Now that I think of it, maybe it was his way of saying: don't do anything stupid. Keep still. Trust me."

Unable to say anything, I chose to remain silent and grandfather seemed content with it.

"Ah, here we are," he exclaimed as we came to a clearing. Here, at the edge of the forest, lay our family graveyards. Our ancestors had been buried here since the days of old. The graves themselves were actually not as many as they should have been, because as one of a ninja clan, some of our families were not fortunate enough to come back home intact. Many of them were killed during a mission and no one could find the bodies. Only names, carved in a stone, were the clues of these people. Empty graves; and no casket. Fortunately, that was not the case with Grandpa Neji. He passed away because of illness, and even the medical secret of Nara clan was unable to heal him. At the age of sixty-three, he died.

We stop in front of Grandpa Neji's grave and me and grandfather started to pray. I knew that in all my fifteen years, I never see him cry. But, as he whispered these words to him, his eyes, and voice, filled up with tears.

_If you get there before I do_

_Don't give up on me_

_I'll meet you when my chores are through_

_I don't know how long I'll be here_

_But I'm not gonna let you down_

_Darling, wait and see_

_And between now and then_

'_till I see you again_

_I'll be loving you_

_Love, me_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Four months later, Grandfather Shikamaru died. We buried him today, and placed his grave next to Grandpa Neji, knowing that would be his wish, to lay beside his beloved for eternity. A great crowd had gathered today, for grandfather was indeed a most renowned ninja. At the corner of my eyes, I saw my father held my mother close, her tear streaked face clearly shown her despair, because we all know how much she loved her father in law.

In my hand, I still held the letter grandfather once showed me. Knowing that even a time for grieving must come to an end, I stepped forward and placed it on my grandfather's folded, cold hands. As they closed the casket, I caught the last glimpse of the envelope, and the letter inside it, a silent agreement between the two of them, a letter and a promise.

**The End**

Author Letters: Well, I've killed Neji and Shikamaru. *grins* I know this is was not as long as 'For the Sake of Us' but here it is, hopefully it is good enough to be a sequel for an unknown sequel. Please tell me what you think by leaving a comment, it would be much appreciated! ^^


End file.
